


Left Along The Way

by Leaf



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaf/pseuds/Leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never easy being alone, even more so when you finally had someone close enough to trust them with your heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Along The Way

**Author's Note:**

> I was prompted to write some Quitt-sex. This is what came out.

It figured, Quinn thought when she alighted from the train in Lima, that she would arrive just when the bus from the station into town had left and she still remembered the time table well enough to know that the next bus wouldn't depart for another hour this late in the evening. Briefly Quinn considered calling her mother to pick her up, before she remembered that her mother worked late on Wednesdays. Not feeling like taking a cab and she decided that it would be an evening stroll home.

It was a fairly mild evening for Lima at the end of November, but Quinn pulled the zipper of her jacket all the way up and readjusted her scarf nevertheless. She had been told after her accident that she would be, after all the damage to her lungs, be susceptible for pneumonia and there was no use in getting sick over her break, whether she wanted to be here already or not.

The wheels of her trolley whirring along the pavement created a monotonous background noise to her steady pace. It was almost as quick as it had been once.

Quinn was pleased she had no difficulty walking home and pulling her suitcase and she tried to focus her mind on this, keep the positive things in the foreground of her mind. It worked, in a way as she found herself so focused on not thinking actual thoughts, she almost didn't register when her name was being called out.

"Quinn!"

She stopped in her tracks, the clattering of her little plastic wheels stopping as well, as Quinn found herself in front of the little supermarket not five blocks from her house, with the lean tall figure of Brittany bounding towards her across the parking lot. She was wearing one of her hats, the furry one, and its ears flapped back and forth as Brittany sprinted towards her. If she hadn't recognised her friend by her voice and her figure, the hat would have given her away.

"It's really you!" Brittany exclaimed when she reached Quinn, drawing her into a fierce hug, "At first I was a little unsure if my eyes were playing a trick on me, from the distance, but it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Britt," Quinn replied, leaning into Brittany's warm embrace, a welcome comfort for a moment, but she pulled back before the it could be considered too long. Brittany would have no reservations, but Quinn's old habits were still ingrained partly and hugging people was not something she had had much practice in. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, I had to get dinner," Brittany explained. "Mum and Dad are have taken my sister to the cinema and I forgot dinner when I put it on the stove to warm it up and now it's all burned and sticking to the pot, so I bought Mac'n'Cheese."

Quinn giggled a little, Brittany had hardly changed in the few months since graduation and her friend laughed alongside with her. When the idea suddenly came to her she added. "You know, I've probably bought more than I'll eat, do you want to come over?"

Quinn hesitated, contemplating. Her plans, when she had left New York, hadn't included more than getting home and sulking in her bed probably watching TV. Having company might do her good, but she didn't want to put Brittany's cheerful mood down with her own mood. Brittany waited for her answer but when she failed to reply immediately, she looked down sheepishly. "Forget I asked. Your mother is waiting for you to come home."

The mention of her mother, clearly absent from home, decided Quinn's plans for the night. "Actually she isn't, she's working late tonight."

"Oh, but you're home from college, shouldn't she be waiting for you?" Brittany sounded a bit confused. The old Judy Fabray wouldn't have cared much, but post-divorce Judy, which Brittany, Santana and Quinn's other friends had all come to experience had become doting to the point that it could be a little unnerving.

"I wanted to surprise her by coming home early, but I forgot she had to work tonight, so I think I'd prefer dinner at your house."

The raised eyebrow Brittany gave her almost rivalled Quinn's own trademark look, but she didn't pry for further explanations even though they both knew Quinn wasn't being completely honest. However she accepted it with a shrug, when Quinn kept silent about how she had told her mother she'd be home on Friday and how her mother promised she'd take the whole day off to prepare for Quinn coming home.

"Let's go then," Brittany started to walk with Quinn and the whirr of her suitcase following her.

\- - - - - – - -

Brittany's house was even closer to the store than Quinn's, if only in another direction and by the time Quinn had to carry her bag up the front stairs she was starting to feel the exhaustion of a full day of travelling and she was glad they had arrived. Brittany seemed to notice it as well, reaching for the suitcase once Quinn had it up the porch stairs and Quinn didn't object as Brittany stashed it underneath the coat rack, then held her hand out for Quinn's coat and scarf.

"Do you want something to drink?" Brittany asked over her shoulder as she walked trough the living room towards the kitchen.

"Water is fine," Quinn answered and she didn't hear Brittany's reply of "This is junk food night, you can have soda Quinn, you know," as her attention was caught by Lord Tubbington slumping down the stairs into her path. The cat looked up at her with curious eyes and Quinn crouched down, stroking the soft fur. "You've gotten even bigger," she noted, but Lord Tubbington didn't dignify that with an answer, instead he sniffed Quinn's fingers and when he couldn't detect any smell of food, he waddled into the kitchen as quickly as he was able to.

"No you don't get another snack." Quinn heard Brittany say in as stern a voice as she could manage while Lord Tubbington sat at her feet, rubbing his head against her leg. Brittany tried her best to make her way to the microwave without tripping. Laughing, Quinn walked over and took the package of Mac'n'Cheese from her friends hands and put it in the microwave for her. "How many minutes?" Quinn asked, realizing she had never prepared the dish.

"Three minutes, they get really squishy and yummy then." Quinn did as she was told and when she turned around Brittany was getting the cat snacks from a cupboard to feed Lord Tubbington two of the sticks. "But those are the last ones for today and you have to do your exercise tomorrow."

But the cat just purred, rubbed himself against her legs once more and left the kitchen. Brittany looked after him, musing."Maybe I should let him take up smoking again, he gained even more weight when I made him quit."

"Maybe," Quinn conceded, turning around to pull the plate from the microwave and to hide her eye-roll. It was easier than to try and convince Brittany her cat never smoked to begin with, Santana and her had both tried and failed.

Her stomach was full, Brittany's bed was soft and warm and X-men First Class didn't interest her very much, so Quinn was close to dozing off. One of the thing dating Sam brought with it, was that she already knew the back-stories of all the characters presented in the movie plus all the others, as her then boyfriend had made sure to relate all of them to her, before her invited her to his house for an marathon of the first three X-men movies. Quinn had never been as interested in comics and movies as Sam, but he had a funny way of telling stories which made it easy to listen to him. Plus, every minute he spent talking with Quinn was a minute she didn't need to think of ways to keep him from getting too handsy and it had been more interesting than Finn's preferred topic of conversation, which had been football most of the time.

At first she had wondered why Brittany's movie selection had been a superhero movie. Upon her surprised look Brittany said Sam recommended it to her. She went on to tell how they spend a lot of their free periods in the library together, either studying or reading comics, which according to Brittany also counted as studying because you never know whether or not a super-villain might appear one day and then what? So it's better to be prepared.

Quinn found she could hardly argue with this logic, but most of all she was glad to know Sam was looking out for Brittany, because he's a decent guy and a good friend. If some things in her past had gone differently he might still be her friend too, but she still has a little resentment left for how he brushed her off last year and she's too proud to reach out to him again on her own.

Still, First Class didn't interest her much so it took Quinn a moment in her content state of half-sleep to notice that the noise of the movie had ceased and Brittany, remote in hand, was watching her intently instead of the screen.

"Do you want to watch something else? We can watch another movie if this one bores you." she said, but Quinn just shook her head lightly.

"Are you sure, you don't seem to like it very much?" Brittany tried again and Quinn had to force her brain to form an answer. "The movie's okay, it was just a long day for me and I'm a little tired."

She hoped Brittany would turn back to the screen, however she watched Quinn even more closely now. "Why didn't your Mom come to pick you up Quinn?"

And now Quinn knew for sure that Brittany hadn't bought her flimsy excuse of wanting to surprise her mother. "She didn't know I was coming today," Quinn answered, then added, "I didn't know I was coming today."

Brittany placed the remote on her beside table, focusing her full attention on her friend and trying to make sense of her answer. "How can you not know you'd be coming today? Do you teleport accidentally?"

A tired smile played on Quinn's lips for a moment as she shook her head, "No I don't," but she offered nothing else.

"Didn't you want to come back to Lima?" Brittany asked, and her voice turned so sad at the thought. Nobody seemed to want to come back here, but where left that people like her, who couldn't leave yet.

"I took a train to New York this morning." Quinn said suddenly. "Oh," was all Brittany could reply, taking her hand softly.

"My last class on Thursday was cancelled because the professor had fallen ill so I thought I'd surprise Rachel in New York, we'd spend two days in the city and come back to Lima together. I thought I could cheer her up, take her mind off of her break-up with Finn, but then I came up from the subway near her apartment and -" The words rushed from Quinn's mouth, as if she was afraid they'd disappear if she didn't get them out fast enough, but now she hesitated a little and Brittany squeezed her hand. "And she just came out of the door when I came round the corner, arms linked with some male model look-alike, not sad at all. I turned around and headed back down onto the subway before she could spot me."

The last part was only a whisper, for Quinn still reproached her own cowardly flight, but Brittany just pulled her into her arms, softly stroking her hair. "Oh Quinn."

It sounded like Brittany understood completely what exactly Quinn was saying when she wasn't saying it and that almost frightened Quinn, for she wasn't completely sure what the words meant to her. Or she didn't want to know why it had hurt so much to see Rachel prancing down the side-walk arm in arm with some handsome guy. If she sealed the moments in front of Rachel's house in her memory, they might not hurt anymore.

Her first instinct was to push out of the embrace, fight back accusations Brittany hadn't even made, but Brittany held her closer when Quinn tried to move, so she surrendered to the soft fingers combing her hair and listening to Brittany's steady heartbeat.

"Maybe Santana is walking down a street in Louisville arm in arm with the library girl right now being not-sad, too." She said and suddenly Quinn understood that Brittany wasn't holding her purely to comfort Quinn.

"I don't think she is." Quinn said quietly into Brittany's shirt, with conviction. She knew her friend, Santana hadn't fought so hard with her feelings to simply get over them and their break-up.

"You're probably right, but I wouldn't know if she were." She sounded so dejected, Quinn felt herself wanting to do something, despite her own misery, but all she knew to do, was wrap her arms tightly around Brittany.

She felt Brittany press a grateful kiss to on her head, then one hand ceased stroking her hair to cup her cheek instead. Brittany lifted her face and Quinn looked into her eyes, two blue lakes of sadness, which Quinn was sure were mirrors of her own eyes. She didn't break eye contact and when Brittany's face drew nearer she simply closed her eyes, shutting her mind down to welcome the warmth of her lips on her mouth.

Brittany pulled back, lying down on the pillows. Quinn lay down next to her, facing her. "Did you want to do that with Rachel?" Brittany asked her and in the honesty of the moment Quinn answered "If she would have wanted to, yes."

Brittany smiled, a little proud and a little melancholic, then stroked Quinn's cheek again. "Do you want to do that again?"

Quinn thought for a moment, surprising herself when she found she could answer yes with as much conviction as she had on the Rachel-question. She returned the small smile Brittany gave her, before she rolled half on top of Quinn and dipped her mouth to hers again. It was not Rachel's lips she was kissing, Quinn didn't delude herself that way, just as she knew Brittany was trying to take her mind of the heart-break of Santana, but the kiss was warm and soothing, so when Brittany's tongue traced her lips she let her in without hesitation.  
Brittany hummed happily, letting her tongue explore and each touch send a spike of arousal through Quinn's body. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck, trying to pull her closer, if it was possible. She was getting so in to the kiss, the feeling of gentle lips on her own mouth, that she didn't notice the wandering hands until Brittany slipped one underneath her sweater. Feeling the bare fingers splayed on the bare flesh of her stomach Quinn tensed a little and stopped the kiss. Biting her bottom lip lightly before she drew back, Brittany pushed herself up a little to give both of them some space, but left her hand where it was. She looked down on Quinn with gentle, affectionate eyes. "Do you want me to not do that?"

Quinn gave it a thought, she never had let her boyfriends venture beneath her clothes, not before they had done some serious grovelling and she trusted Brittany more than she had trusted all of her former boyfriends. The hand on her stomach was soft and warm, it spread the warmth throughout her torso. "Keep it there," she told her.

"Okay," Brittany smiled down on her and Quinn felt herself reciprocate. "Just tell me if I do something you don't like."

Quinn nodded and pulled her down to resume the kiss. Soon Brittany let her other hand join the first, caressing her belly with touches so light, it might almost have counted as tickling. As Brittany's hands wandered up, her lips wandered down, leaving Quinn's mouth to kiss her jaw, her chin, her neck. It gave Quinn the courage to slip her own hands under Brittany's shirt, stroking the small of her back which earned her an appreciative sigh.

"Can I take your shirt off?" Brittany asked, when she had covered what little cleavage Quinn's sweater offered with kisses and Quinn felt her heart beat faster at the question. Brittany felt it too, cupping her breast over her bra.

"We don't have to," Brittany started but Quinn cut her short, her whole body was warm, hot even and she could feel her friend glowing too. What had started as a simple comforting gesture had become increasingly intimate, yet Quinn found herself wanting it, wanting Brittany to continue looking at her with smoldering eyes full of affection and desire. Rachel hadn't know about her and she hadn't missed her either, but Brittany gave her the feeling like she was very much wanted in this place right now, making Quinn feel better than she had all day. She wondered if this was how it had started far back between Santana and Brittany, with the the simply appreciation of having a person care about you.

"Take it off. All of it." Her voice came out in a whisper, afraid her mouth might betray the desire burning in her. But when Brittany reached for the clasp of her bra, rational thought kicked in for a second, leading Quinn to grasp her hand. "Wait!" she said and Brittany stopped her motions immediately. "What about your parents, won't they be back soon?"

Seeing this was the only cause for her to panic, Brittany chuckled. "Relax, Courtney always drags them to McDonald after the movies, we still have all the time we need."

Feeling the tension leave her body, she gave Quinn another kiss to reassure her and relieved her of her bra, her own following suit soon after. Quinn moaned unabashedly when Brittany took a nipple in her mouth, circling her tongue deliciously around the hardened peak. Not leaving her other breast unattended Brittany began to stroke it. Then, when Quinn moaned again, she massaged it a little firmer.  
Wishing she could show her how wonderful the sensations she experienced were, Quinn ran her nails up and down Brittany's back a few times before she dared to cup both of her full breasts in her hands. For the briefest second she couldn't help but compare and wonder how Rachel's breast might have felt in her hands, if she would have gotten that far with her, which Quinn severely doubted, but, intentionally or not, Brittany chose this moment to bite her nipple, which brought her back from her revery with a sharp intake of breath.

Inexperienced as she was at this, she copied Brittany's moves, caressing the nipples between her thumb and index finger until both nipples stood perkily to attention. When Quinn pushed up, rolling Brittany over, she gave a shriek that changed into a throaty moan halfway trough as Quinn tasted her skin for the first time.

In her new position Quinn was straddling Brittany's thigh but she was so caught up in kissing Brittany's smooth breast, licking up to her neck and listening with gratification to her pants, that she was unaware how her friend now could clearly feel her arousal on her leg. Only when Brittany cupped her through her panties, she realised, embarrassment shooting into her cheeks, how wet she was. The thought of running and pretending this hadn't happened was enticing for a moment until Brittany smiled wide, proude and with a hint of marvel, before she took Quinn's hand from her breast and guided it down where Quinn could feel that Brittany was just as turned on as she herself.  
Hesitantly Quinn swiped her fingers over the moist cotton once and Brittany hummed with pleasure, but she pulled them back again. They locked eyes.

Then Quinn lifted herself from Brittany's thigh to pull her panties down, throwing them off the bed. Unsure if she should resume her previous position she looked to Brittany. "Lie down," she said, shedding her own panties and lying down half on top of Quinn. Once again her nimble fingers caressed Quinn's body, her chest, her rips, the curve of her hip, then the inside of her thigh. Quinn's breath came in shallow pants, anticipating and yearning for Brittany's fingers to reach their destination, still she pulled her face in for another kiss to further steal her breath.

Finally, Brittany let her fingers stroke her folds, lightly, teasing the sensitive flesh. She had never thought of herself to be much of a needy person but right now Quinn raised her hips, chasing Brittany's hand for more contact, her hands abandoned kneading her breast, wandering down her back to grab Brittany's ass, pulling her into her. Brittany gasped.  
Her thumb circled Quinn's clit a few times and Quinn could feel a tingling sensation starting to build in her stomach. Not wanting to be left behind Quinn slipped a hand between them, past the neatly trimmed curls and soft, wet folds, entering Brittany and drawing a deep moan from her.

Brittany stopped her teasing, easing two fingers into her, easily establishing a steady rhythm carrying Quinn on a steadily building wave of pleasure. Never before had Quinn felt so close to another person as right now, buried in the slick heat that was Brittany, her lips leaving a burning path from her jaw to her chest.  
A moan ripped itself from her chest when Brittany pumped her fingers in and out faster, adding her thumb to flick at her clit every other time. Quinn knew she wouldn't last much longer, dreading the end of all the wonderful sensations assaulting her and longing for the release at the same time. So caught up in feeling, she almost forgot to take care of Brittany, her fingers had faltered but picked up speed again when she felt Brittany's hips buck against her hand, demanding more. She tried adding a third finger and was rewarded with a moan, from Brittany. The heat in Quinn's stomach had been building for a while and suddenly, without much of a warning she reached the peak when Brittany gave a deliberate hard stroke to her clit. Shuddering, her body clamped around Brittany's wonderful hand, not wanting to let go, as Quinn could do nothing more than gasp for breath, feeling light and incredibly. She tried to keep up the pace of her hand, wanting to have Brittany join her in this near ecstatic state, but found herself unable to. Brittany didn't seem to mind, watching Quinn come down from her orgasm with ardour, riding Quinn's thigh until she, too, shuddered with a low moan before collapsing next to Quinn.

When their breathing had calmed down slightly they lay side by side, still naked. Quinn was wondering what to say, or if there were any words at all, when both of them were startled by the banging of the front door downstairs. With a speed Quinn was sure her legs wouldn't manage right now, Brittany leapt from the bed, flicking off the TV and the light and retrieving the blankets the had pushed to the floor unknowingly during sex. "Act asleep," she whispered before there was a light knock on the door, and, when the knock was left unanswered, Quinn heard the door being opened quietly and then shut again. When the footsteps had subsided down the stairs again, Brittany scooted closer, spooning Quinn from behind. Quinn snuggled back into Brittany's warm body, enjoying the caress of her hand on her stomach.

"You should come to Yale," she told her. But Brittany only sighed at that. "Don't say that," she pleaded. "You know I'm not smart enough to go there."

"No, I meant you should come to visit me, like for a weekend." Quinn said, catching Brittany's hand, entangling their fingers and squeezing. Brittany squeezed back. "Oh! Yeah, I think I'd like that."


End file.
